The present invention relates generally to a window assembly, and more particularly to a cost-effective hopper window assembly that is capable of maintaining an open-tilted position.
When a simple window assembly is preferred, it is well known in the art to utilize a hopper window, i.e., a horizontal window comprising a window frame and a single window sash. Such window hoppers may be intended for use at or below grade for the purpose of ventilating a basement or cellar. Alternatively, window hoppers may be located in a basement cellar so that during construction of a building, the cellar window hopper allows construction workers to pass tools into and out of the building. In such situations, hopper windows are an alternative to the traditional double-hung window assemblies.
Hopper window assemblies are typically designed to open from the top of the window so as to allow the window to tilt inwards into a building. This allows for greater ease in cleaning the exterior side of the window assemblies. Hopper window assemblies are generally capable of maintaining a plurality of positions. However, to achieve such positions, prior art window assemblies often require the assembly and installation of additional window devices in order to position and maintain the window hopper in various positions.
For example, it is known in the art to use a shoe and bracket assembly in order to position the window sash of a window hopper assembly at various angular positions. The shoe is generally comprised of several components, including a spring that provides a biasing force against the bracket. An arm is then used to connect the window sash to the shoe so as to permit the window sash to be tilted and maintained at any angle between the window sash's open and closed position.
These and similar hopper window assemblies that require the installation of additional parts or devices have several drawbacks in terms of cost and time. The increase in parts requires the manufacture of more intricate window sashes, corresponding window frames, and devices capable of manipulating the angular position of the window sashes. The increase in the number of parts naturally lends itself to the need for additional assembly time. The addition of a shoe and bracket assembly to a window hopper assembly will require the assembly of the shoe in the bracket, as well as, the connection of the arm at one end to the shoe bracket and the connection of the arm at its other end to the window sash. Furthermore, there may be additional costs associated with maintaining such hopper window assemblies because replacement parts may be required after devices used in the window assembly have worn down over time. Indeed, the more parts that are needed for the window assembly, the greater the probability that one or more parts will break down.
Additionally, the window sashes of prior art window hopper assemblies are difficult to remove due to the window connections between the window sashes and the window frames. Removal of such window sashes requires the need for additional tools and time to remove the window connections. Moreover, if the decision is made not to remove the window connections, such that the window sash is not separated from the window frame, construction workers and the like must very carefully hand tools or items through the window opening without destroying the window connections or the glass window pane.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a window assembly that is sturdy, cheaper to manufacture, and easy to assemble, as well as, one that requires little to no maintenance, and provides greater ease for construction workers and the like to pass materials into and out of a building.